In recent years, electronic devices are downsized and sophisticated. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide various kinds of further downsized and sophisticated built-in electronic components. To meet such a request, for example, higher-density packages of electronic components are being developed.
Meanwhile, there is widely known a technique in which a workpiece/a plurality of workpieces to be processed is/are mounted on a carrier, and the workpiece/workpieces is/are processed while delivering the carrier for a plurality of steps in sequence. In this case, preferably, the workpiece/workpieces can be held on the carrier and can be detachably attached to the carrier easily at the same time. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a carrier jig. The carrier jig includes a carrier plate, and an adhesive layer provided on the carrier plate. The carrier jig is configured to detachably and adhesively hold a workpiece on the adhesive layer.